Motherhood, Brotherhood
by my feathered scales
Summary: lilian roland; daughter, sister, outcast, freak and now mother. how will lilian fare raising two children of a race she thought to be fiction when she is still classified a child herself. will she be a mother as good as her own? or will she crumble. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY Skittles-Obsessed-Wolf-Girl!
1. Chapter 1

**i know, i know. how can i start another story when my first isnt done yet and another cross dimension one? well, i had to put it up and i just love writting about cross dimensions, i do believe in that sort of stuff. there is an infinate amount of parrallel dimensions, we just cant access them.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but lilian and the two sparklings.**

* * *

><p>I shook my head as I listened to them argue and let out a laugh occasionally when I heard them talk about something funny. I looked at the clock at the bottom of my computer as my stomach growled, it was 7:45 pm and still no dinner. I could smell it, bangers and mash, or for those who aren't privy to that term, sausages and mash potato, the scent wafted through the ever eventful house and almost had me drooling.<p>

I quickly regained myself as I opened a new tab, I had few things I needed to check. Fingers dancing over the keys, as I typed my way to this new website. I clicked the link and relaxed into my bed, looking out my window next to my bed, listening to my family as I waited for the page to load. I looked down at the screen, taking in the blue strip at the top and the links to all the archives. A few more clicks of the mouse pad and I was exactly where I needed to be.

What can I say? I'm just your everyday trans-fan.

"DINNER!" my head shot up as the shout sounded through the house. I shut my laptop with a snap and jumped of my bed, almost tripping over my too-long pyjama pants as I made my way out of my room and into the kitchen. I dodged past my annoying brothers to stand in front of the kitchen bench, watching my mother serve our meal.

"Mmm, sausages. My favourite." I said as I stared hungrily at the gravy covered sausages and potato.

"That's because you're a pig Lils'." The younger of my two older brothers said with a sneer.

"I am not a pig you mole." I replied to him. Dean was never a nice person, always insulting and teasing people, especially me. We used to get into fights all the time when we were younger and even though I was three years younger I would always beat him. Now that he is older he always seems to beat me, plus, it doesn't help that he is a head taller than my five foot three inch height.

I took my plate to the table and sat down with the rest of my family and started to eat another meal with then.

I was in a family with a single mother and three kids. Luke, the oldest of us, was 24 years old and just finished university and is now working as a chef in a small restaurant down the street. Then there was Dean, the computer geek, games freak, annoyingly annoying meanie that can dish it out but can't take it. My mother, Anna-Jane Roland, was a widowed woman raising two unruly devil sons and one quiet daughter. She was loving and nice, always looking out for what was best for her kids.

Then there was me, Lillian Roland, quiet girl who loved all things art, sci-fi and fantasy, and was a sucker for cartoons, even at the age of 16, especially Ben 10 and transformers, don't ask me why I like them but the idea of aliens and all that stuff just got me hooked. I was the social reject at school who kept mainly to herself. I guess it's because my face just screamed 'PICK ON ME, TEASE ME! I'M DIFFERENT THAN YOU AND THAT MEANS THAT I'M OBVIOUSLY NOT NORMAL'. You see what I'm getting at? If you're wondering what the main reason was, it was the large scar on the side of my face, a large burn that covered my right cheek, most of my right arm, right leg, most of my back and a little bit of my stomach.

The kids at school came up with a rumour that I had tried to commit suicide, even though that wasn't true, and now people didn't want to hang out with the crazy, suicidal girl. I just ignore them. I knew where the burn came from, the car crash that killed my dad, and if they wanted to think that they could, I wasn't going to stop them.

I have auburn hair and honey brown eyes. A few small freckles dusted my tan cheeks. I had a thin frame, toned and slightly muscled from the gymnastics I do, but still thin. My family and I live in a quiet town in Georgia , I was in year ten and my brother was finishing year twelve. Luke still lived at home even though he had a well paying job, and I already had a job at a cake shop, helping the decorating.

This was my life, most of my family pooling in money to pay for tax and water and electricity bills, as well as constant harassment, even though it has funny, from my brothers and social freak from the rest of the world. I am glad that I have what I do, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wish for something more, something different.

I stood up once I finished my meal and put my plate in the dishwasher. I walked back to my room and sat back down on my bed, pulling my laptop onto my legs and pushing it open to reveal the transformers archive on fanfiction. I scrolled down the pages and quickly found a story that snagged my interest, opening it and commenced reading it.

A couple hours later it was 11:34 pm and I was supposed to be asleep because I had school tomorrow. The reason I was still awake was because I just wanted to keep reading so I had lied to my family, telling them I was going to bed, turned off the light, before sitting in bed with my laptop reading in the dark. I closed my laptop, deciding that it was time to sleep, then slid under the covers of my bed and snuggled into its' warmth as I looked sleepily out the window, waiting for exhaustion to take me.

I was right when I closed my eyes that I heard the strange noise that seemed to come from outside my window. I frowned slightly but ignored it and closed my eyes once more. Another noise came from outside my bedroom window but this time it made me sit up with a start.

That sounded like… the strange noise came again and this time I was already up and walking out of my room and down the hall to the back door….it had sounded like crying.

I pushed the screen door open slowly as I walked into the cool, late winter air. Winter would be over in just a week or so, but it was still so cold. I walked slowly around the house until I arrived outside my window. The grass was freezing against my feet and the air made my skin rise in goose bumps **(for those that don't know, goose bumps are the same as gooseflesh, I was just raised in a community that said goose bumps.). ** I looked around the underneath of my window and I froze as my eyes locked onto the small form of a very strange creature.

The thing, it looked like a child, about the size of a 2 or 3 year old, stared up at me with big, glowing blue eyes, or what I thought were eyes, and shrunk closer to the wall it was currently pushing itself to.

It's scared of me?

My eyes widened at this thought but I quickly pushed the shock away. Of course it was scared of me, it is some strange creature child with no noticeable parents.

I crouched down and smiled softly at those glowing eyes and slowly reached out an arm.

"it's alright sweetpea, I'm not going to hurt you." I murmured softly to him, as it was obviously a boy, judging my body shape.

"it's alright, you're safe now." I smiled wider as the strange thing began to move towards me and once it was in my arms reach it suddenly leapt at me, clinging to my shirt and burying its face in my neck.

"shhh sweetpea, it's alright, you're okay." I whispered against the strange child as I rested my cheek on his cold head.

I jolted slightly when I fully comprehended the thing in my arms. It, he, was a robot. A robot baby that was scared and frightened and had nowhere to go. I looked down at the little robots glowing optics as I studied his face. The childs' own antennae were perked up in curiosity and he let out a little chirp that made me giggle a bit.

That was, until, my brain finally decided to fill me in on one crucial detail.

This robot baby was a transformer. My eyes widened and I froze in place. How is this possible? Unless I somehow managed to swap dimensions in the last few minutes then I have no clue. Unless…unless I really did swap dimensions and am now in the transformers dimension. Holly fu….wow, just wow. This is both amazing and terrifying at the same time.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a whirring behind me and a few sharp clicks. My head snapped around, careful not to disturb the now sleeping cybertronian child, sparkling I think their called, in my arms from his sleep and stared at the new transformer.

It too had wide blue optics, but instead of antenna, it had fins. The small body in front of me, about the size of a five year old, shook from either cold or fear, maybe bother. A whirring cannon that was far too large for its, his, frame was pointed right at me. the cannon was too large, he must have snagged it from somewhere in desperation. From the size I'm going to take a wild guess and say it's for a casseticon of something of the sort.

I raised my free hand slowly in a calming gesture and smiled softly at this new robotic child.

" it's alright, I won't hurt you." The cybertronian sparkling, as I'm sure that's what it is, froze and I saw his optics glance to the sleeping bundle that clung to me. I looked once more at both of them before coming to a conclusion.

"he's your brother." I said and received a tense not in return. "well, it's alright, I won't hurt him. C'mon, I won't hurt you either." I continued softly and I smiled again.

The older of the two alien children inched forward until I was able to scoop up his heavier form in my other arm. It took a bit of fiddling but I somehow, _somehow_, got the oversized cannon of the sparkling's forearm.

I hugged both of them close and noticed that they were cold, and both shivering. The older clung onto me as I staggered to my feet and trudged back into the house and in front of the small fireplace we had. putting the two down, waking up the smaller, and I'm guessing younger, in the progress, it was only a few minutes before I had the fire going and both alien sparklings ' bundled up together in blankets.

A strange sense of pride and happiness and warmth washed over me as I stared down at the two, now sleeping, forms and I couldn't stop the loving smile the spread across my face. Why was I so worried about these two alien children that aren't meant to be real? Why did I feel it was my duty to protect them from anything and everything that came close? Is this what my mum feels like about me and my brothers? Does she feel that sense of accomplishment when it is her who makes us smile or makes us stop scrying? Does she feel happy when we are happy? Did I feel this way because, even though I just found them, I feel as though they were my own kids?

It was a little past 12 when I decided it was time to go to bed. So, carefully scooping up the two heavy sparkling and almost falling to the side at the uneven weight, I trudged to my room and closed the door. Laying the brothers down on the bed I smiled at them and gathered them close, pulling the sparklings to my chest and draping the blanket over us.

Dean always said I would end up a teenage mum.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke that morning with a pounding headache, burning throat and churning stomach. The bed seemed more dipped than usual and I opened my eyes to look at the two forms curled up to my stomach and chest. My memories of the night before rushed back to me and I smiled softly at the two sleeping sparklings.

My stomach churned and a groaned softly. Going out in the freezing dead of night was not a good idea. I threw my hand behind me and grabbed my iPhone from my bedside table, turning off the alarm. I carefully got out of bed and pulled the blankets back to cover the sleeping brothers. Strange, I should be freaking out but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. All my mind was really thinking about was ways to use the information I knew from my world to help these two strange children.

I looked down once more and locked eyes with the older of the two sparklings who looked up at me with a, what I'm guessing, confused look. He was careful not to wake his younger brother as he sat up and I quickly knelt next to the bed and put a hand on the mechlings helm.

"hey, hey, it's alright, tough guy. Go back to sleep, uh recharge, I'll be back soon." I murmured and I soothingly stroked his helm. The older brother nodded and lay back down, curling around his brother and going back to sleep.

With that I made my way to the kitchen, sniffling and sneezing all the way. My stomach rolled with the movement and my head pounded at the sounds that my family made early on weekday mornings. The first thing I did when I got to the kitchen was get some aspirin. After it was downed I turned and came face to chest with my worried mother.

"Are you alright dear?" my mother asked as she placed a hand on my forehead. "Oh dear, you have a fever! Bed! Now!" I looked wide eyed at my mother, astonished with my luck.

Silently obeying I made my way back to my room and slipped back into my bed, curling around the two sparklings.

* * *

><p>I smiled as I looked over to the two sparklings playing in the lounge room. I hummed happily as I stirred my ice water with a straw and watched them play with old toy trucks that I had managed to find in the garage.<p>

I frowned. They must be hungry. I wonder what I can give them to eat. Don't cybertronians eat, drink, energon? I don't have any energon so what am I going to feed them with? I hummed again, this time in frustration as I grabbed my cup, putting a finger over the rim to stop the straw from getting in the way and drank some of the cool water, sucking an ice cube into my mouth in the process.

Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. Someway, somehow, my water was slowly turning into this strange pink liquid. It looked as though there was food colouring coming from my the finger that was still slightly in the water, turning to a glowing pink substance with the consistency of milk. I looked at it curiously and did the dumbest thing anyone could possibly do; I suck the liquid from the finger that was in the cup.

It was sweet and yet it reminded me of oil. A strange mix but it worked. It took a while but the very happy chirps I got from the two sparklings as they tried to grab the plastic cup of pink stuff gave me an answer as to what it was.

"energon!" to think, not a few seconds ago was I thinking about it and now I have fucking _made_ some! How was that even possible!

As soon as I thought that did my stomach give a loud rumble and clenched in hunger. What the? I ate just a few minutes ago. Why am i…? Of course! My body must be taking the nutrients and energy from my body and somehow naturally converting it into energon. Does this mean I have to eat enough for three people now?

With a quick glance to the two sparklings I grabbed another plastic cup and divided the energon I had made in half, giving the cups to ecstatic sparklings. They chirped in thanks and went to sit down with their toys, merrily sipping on their energon.

I groaned as my stomach protested again and went to the fridge to scrounge up some food. I was glad that my mother was at work, she would have freaked out if she saw me with two alien children. U hummed as I made myself another chicken, lettuce and mayonnaise sandwich and started to devour it. Mmmmm, mayonnaise.

I looked over to the two alien children and my chewing slowed. They need names, do they even have names. I mean, I call them by childish nicknames like sweetpea and tough guy.

"hey, uhm, little ones, could you come over here." I made sure to keep my voice soft and warm, almost complete opposites of what I was really feeling. I followed the two children with my eyes as they came to a stop in front of my spot on a kitchen chair.

"now, I need to know, do you have names?" I asked sweetly as I leant forward and put my hands on their cheeks. My smile faded as the older looked down and whimpered as the other, younger one, looked confused at my words.

"well, if you don't have names, how about I give you ones?" I smiled brightly as they both jumped up and leant forward, wanting names.

"hmmm, how about I start with the oldest." I looked at the taller mechlings and took him in, but not just his appearance, but also his attitude. His maroon armour, thicker build, he generally looked that he would be stronger than his brother would ever be, not to mention what happened when I first found them. My eyes twinkled as I thought of a name, thankful that I had taken Spanish for a language at school.

"Tirador, your name is Tirador." The older mech chirped happily and spun around me with mechanical laughter. I turned my attention to the younger mech and smiled at his wide optics. His thin green armour, thin body and long legs made a thought grow in my mind. The thought was solidified by the fact that he had wheels instead of feet. This little mechlings was built for speed.

"my little sweetpea, you name will be Acelerar." I laughed when the littler bot jumped at me and tried his best to hug me. He was soon joined by his brother and I laughed harder as I hugged them.

"shooter and speed, Tirador and Acelerar. What wonderful names for my wonderful little mechlings."

And with that, all thoughts of now being the mother of two alien babies, being in a different world, hiding them from my family and caring for them left my mind and I let myself be pulled into the now as I was tugged by my hands to play with the two brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

"RAD, ACE!" I yelled as I stepped into my room, school bag dropping to the floor. My legs were soon attacked by the robotic children that stay hidden in my room. It has been a week since I found them and things are starting to smooth out. When I had to go to school they freaked, whirring and whining that I couldn't leave. I had calmed them down and told them that I would be back soon. After the first day they settled down a bit but they still didn't like it.

And if you're wondering, yes, I can understand them, for some strange reason. They have taken to calling me Mama. I don't mind but it's kind of strange to hear.

"Mama! Mama, your home! Can we go play? Rad won't let me go play." I lifted Acelerar up onto my hip and nuzzled him, something I had picked up from them.

"Rad is right. My family is home and I don't know how they would react to having you here. I don't want either of you to get hurt. I am proud of you for looking after your brother Tirador, my tough guy." I smiled and closed the door with my foot swiftly as I put my free hand on Rads' head.

I walked into my room and set Ace on my bed and kissed his helm lightly before turning to take off my shoes. I jumped when I heard a knock on the door. Tirador and Acelerar both quickly hid under my bed and when I was sure they were hidden I opened my door.

"yeah mum, what is it?" I looked up at my mum, honey brown eyes wary.

"well, my sister just called and told me they were coming down. Said that they would be here in a few more hours." My mother smiled happily at the thought of seeing her sister but my own face was one of complete horror.

"oh, ok." I swiftly backpedalled and closed the door.

"holy crap. Holy crap. HOLY CRAP." Why am I freaking out you ask? Well, back in my world, or whatever, my mother has a sister, said sister, unfortunately for me, played the character of Judy Witwicky in the transformers movies. And now that I'm here, well, let's just say I now have a cousin with a yellow Camaro.

I had seen the photos of us playing as children, heck, I even had memories, but I know, I _know_ that have never had a male cousin.

I have to get Tirador and Acelerar out of here. But how? My mind worked hard, that is, until I finally came to the solution.

* * *

><p>It had been hard, but within an hour I had gotten my sparklings out of there. They were now settled nicely in a tent in the national park near my house. I had been careful to also take the arm cannon with me. I gave said arm cannon to Tirador.<p>

"Rad, my little tough guy, I can't stay with you for a few nights, I'll come and see you both as much as I can but I might not be able to. I need you to look after your brother. You have to protect him."

"but Mama, where are you going, can't we go home?" I smiled sadly at Rad. Reaching out I pulled them both to my chest, letting them hear my heartbeat, something they like to do.

"my little mechlings, I don't want to leave you here, but if you stay with me for the next few days you might be taken away from me. I know its selfish, because you would have gone to people of your own race, but I just can't let you go." I looked down at their sad optics.

"not selfish Mama. Mama know everything. Wanna stay with Mama. No care 'bout same race." I smiled at Ace and kissed his helm, and then Rads', praying to whatever gods out there that they would stay safe.

I took a few steps away and gazed at them one more time before swinging onto my bike.

"and please, don't forget to drink your energon."

"we wont Mama."

It was hard to leave them, but I had to get back before my new cousin and his disguised car. If I'm lucky than the autobot wont come.

* * *

><p>I had just stepped inside when my mother rushed by me to the front door, yelling about their being here. I followed her and looked out at the two cars pulling up our drive to the house. Well drat.<p>

I stayed at the door and stared with sad eyes as my mother welcomed my aunt, uncle and cousin. It Will be harder than I thought to go see my sparklings. My cousin caught my eye but I swiftly turned away and trudged to my room. It was so empty without my mechlings here.

I was sketching mindlessly when I heard someone enter my room.

"uh, hey Lillian, haven't seen you in a long time." I looked up and the scruffy, slightly older teen in front of me.

"guess not." I said flatly and looked down at my picture. I hadn't really been concentrating to what I was doing and was quite surprised when it wasn't a random jumble of lines. But that wasn't it. I yelped and threw the book away from me as if I was burned.

"hey, what's up?" Sam asked as he walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I saw him look down at my sketch pad and draw in a gasp.

Sam reached down and slowly picked up the pad and looked at the figure I had unwittingly drawn. The picture scared me. It was of the fallen. It looked as if he was reaching through black flames towards whoever was looking at the picture. How it was as detailed as it was confused and scared me. I had checked the dates and the events of the second movie had yet to pass and I wanted to keep my sparklings well out of it.

"where did you see this? Lils? Are you alright?" I looked up at my cousin with wide eyes as he put an arm around my shoulders. I shook my head and if possible my eyes grew wider. I couldn't control myself, like some part of me wanted him to know.

"dreams, no, nightmares. All looking at me, trying to get me, no, not me. My-my…" I trailed of and hid my face in his neck. The memories I had of when we were kids, even if I saw them as fake, made me trust Sam more than I trusted my mother. That scared me.

"hey, hey, its alright. Nothings gonna get you, its just a dream." I could tell he was nervous but I didn't say anything, just let him comfort me.

After that the subject was quickly changed and I found that we got along well, but the picture I had drawn and the words I had said still weighed heavily on both our minds.

* * *

><p>I had done it. They had been here for three days and no one new that I had my little mechlings. Sam and I were sitting outside with a soda in our hands chatting away about nothing. It felt good to talk to someone.<p>

I stopped suddenly as an alien fear ripped through me. I could hear Sam asking me what was wrong but I ignored him and tried to find the source of my fear. Images of a forest and a large, red eyed monster filled my mind for just a second but it was enough.

I jumped up, knocking over my can of soda and sprint to my bike.

"Lillian! Lils! Where are you going?"

I ignored everything as I pedalled down the road. I did, however, notice the black GMC topkick and yellow rescue hummer. They sped past me and I could see soldiers in the back of the topkick, waving and yelling for me to turn around. I just growled and swerved to the left, into the trees on the side of the road to lead to the national park.

The alien fear I could feel went down a bit but soon spiked up again and it made me yell in frustration for it taking almost _ten_ minutes for me to get there. I skidded to a stop and jumped off my bike.

"who is she! Stop her!" I looked over to the one that yelled and was met with a brown haired man. Lennox.

Hands grabbed me and I struggled and I screamed loudly, glaring at everyone around me, and that included the two large robots.

"WHERE ARE THEY! TELL ME! WHERE ARE THEY!" I head butted one of the men holding me in the nose and let go, and I struggled with the other one. Screaming all the way.

"what is she screaming about? Get her out of here!" I screamed again I was pulled backwards I could feel that alien fear spike as the greeny yellow autobot stood with his hands cupped around something.

I struggled harder and tried to move closer to my mechlings. I could see them now, frightened out of their minds. I managed to break away and pelted towards the yellow mech dodging all the soldies in my way. Nothing will stop me.

"Tirador! Acelerar!" I yelled as i got closer I could feel the mechlings happiness and it made me start crying as I got closer.

It made my heart wrench when they jumped from the larger bots hand and started to fall. They were almost caught but Rad twisted them out of the way.

It hurt but I caught them and almost instantly fell to the ground. I grunted as I felt my ribs break but I ignored it and curled around the shivering sparklings. I glared at the soldiers and growled as they got near. They stopped and Lennox stepped forward slowly moving towards me.

My growl turned feral and quickly morphed into a snarl. I made no move as he got closer but base instincts began surface inside me. He was reaching out to me now, just a hands breadth away. With my hands wrapped around my mechlings I couldn't stop his hand with them, so those base instincts rushed forward and so did I as I snapped my teeth into his hand.

The man froze and I heard a rumble come from somewhere above me. When I felt him try to pull back I let go and spat the blood I had drawn out of my mouth.

"don't. touch. Them." When I heard movement above me my head snapped towards the autobot medic, who was now crouched down next to me.

"we are not going to harm them. We of their race, we merely wish to see to their safety." I glared but I didn't growl or snarl.

"they were scared, frightened out of their minds. And you were part of that cause." I glared as the growl started up again. I don't even know how I can growl but I pushed the thought away and tightened my grip on the shaking sparklings.

"Mama mad. Don't be mad Mama. Better when Mama smile." I looked down at Ace and I couldn't help but smile.

"alright Ace. See, I'm not mad anymore. I won't be mad at them." I smiled wider as my youngest sparkling nodded with straight face and I nuzzled them both, making them laugh.

"you can understand them?" I looked up at the black bot that now stood closer.

"don't ask me how, cuz I don't know. You're all lucky my sweetpea didn't want me mad, or I'd get a woopin' on all o' ya'll." I said seriously as the humans looking at each other confusedly.

"maybe we should discuss this somewhere else." And with that said the yellow bot transformed in the hummer from before and I couldn't help but smile as my mechlings jumped excitedly, fear forgotten.

This was gonna be one long day.

* * *

><p><strong>alright here is the next chappie! plz review! it makes me happy and update faster! ^.^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**hey sorry for such a long wait but i had major writters block and couldnt finnish the chappie and sorry for the false hope with the last update but that stuff needed to be said and you all need to know. i dont want to loose one of my only outlets for my writing.**

**anyway! read and review and i want 5 new reviews before the next chapie comes out! current review count:10**

* * *

><p>The drive back to my house was quiet and uneventful, for the most part, except for the constant excited exclamations of Ace and Rad as they pointed to the passing scenery. I watched them fondly and laughed every now and then at their antics, using them to distract myself from everything that was happening.<p>

When we pulled into the driveway Sam was already there with his parents as well as my mother. Both my brothers had gone to see a movie so I could not worry about them. My mother was confused and so was everyone else and I was slightly wary to get out of the medics cab.

Sam talked outside a bit to Lennox and asked them what they were doing here and he replied with an unsteady glance at my mother and then back at Ratchet. Telling my sparklings to stay put I opened to door and stepped out of the cab.

"hey Sam." I lowered my head and scuffed my foot against the ground as everyone looked at me.

"oh com….please don't tell me that…?" I just nodded and my cousin threw his arms into the air and I couldn't help the smile.

"maybe we should talk around the back." I just nodded and walked to my mother to pull her along to the back of the house. I knew why he was doing this, so the bots could transform without anyone seeing them.

"dear, what's going on? Who are those men? Why were you with them?" I just kept pulling her along. She would find out soon anyway.

I could feel the slight panic of Ace and Rad as Ratchet drove them around to the back of the house. And I tried, I really did, to follow their feelings and give my own back, to take away their fear and wrap them up in my own consciousness. It must of worked because I could suddenly feel them much closer, as if I had them in my arms, but closer still.

Our misfit bunch was soon in the back yard and in a circle. Sam was the one to step forward and ask the question.

"how did you find out?"

I looked over at Ratchet and I knew he could see my face as he slowly opened his passengers door. Sam glanced at the hummer with confusion but I knelt down and held up my arms.

"Rad, Ace, it's alright. No one will hurt you." I heard my mother gasp loudly as the green and maroon mechlings clambered out of the hummer and sped into my chest. I closed my arms around them and accepted their feelings of happiness and love as I whispered soothing words to them.

"wh-what are those…_things." _

My head snapped towards my mother as she said those words and I couldn't supress the harsh growl I emitted. Sam and my mother, both standing next to me, became stiff and wide eyed. It was Lennox who quickly stepped forward and place himself between me and my mother. Crouching low near me and keeping a hand up towards my mother to stop her from coming forwards.

"calm down, she didn't mean it, she doesn't even know who they are." His tone was like he was talking to a threatened animal and maybe that was what soothed my sudden aggression towards my mother. Or maybe it was the understanding, fatherly look I saw in his eyes.

"miss, it seems that without your knowledge, your daughter has found and adopted two children." Lennox's voice was calm and collected, all business. I stayed on my knees as my mother looked at him with what I thought to be shock, or maybe horror.

"adopted? ADOPTED! Those aren't even human! How can she _adopt_ them?" as my mother spoke I stood up, both my hands holding Ace and Rad's.

"mum, just because they aren't human doesn't mean they aren't people, _children._ They were alone, scared and cold, in an alien place, not knowing what the hell was going on. I couldn't just leave them there, that would have been like sentencing them to death!" Ace whined slightly at my words and I tucked him to my side but I never broke eye contact with my mother. I wouldn't let her win. No one, not even my mother, can get away with insulting _my_ kids.

My mother made a strange screeching sort of noise and turned on her heel, stormed into the house, muttering about hallucinations and going insane. I shook my head at her antics, looking up when I heard Ace's voice.

"mummy, who he?" Ace pointed at Sam, looking up at me with wide optics.

"that's Sam. He's part of my family, and that makes him part of your family too." I laughed at Ace and Rad's confused faces but they got over it quickly and sped to Sam, asking him questions he couldn't understand about everything and nothing. Then again, only me and the autobots could understand what they said.

"uh-uh, Lil? Wh-what are they doing?" I giggled at his confused face, he obviously had no idea about how to handle kids.

"they want to get to know you. Ace, Rad, why don't you leave Sam alone for now. You can play with him later. I'm sure he would_ love_ to play hide and seek with you." I smiled deviously as my two mechlings jumped for joy. Sam was still confused as the sparklings returned to my side but I could tell he was very wary of playing hide and seek with the two brothers.

I knew, threw this whole conversation with all the humans, that the two, now three, giant robots, still in there alts, where watching me. I had a feeling that they were watching how I behaved towards the two mechlings.

My sudden grunt of pain drew the attention of the remaining people. Rad and Ace jumped back from their tight hug of my chest and let out strings of worried whirs. I wrapped an arm around my chest, cradling my almost forgotten broken ribs.

"I believe that you cousin is in need of medical attention Sam."

Ratchets words seemed to have brought my new cousin from his thoughts and shock and he rushed to my side, my protective growl going in one ear and out the other as he fussed over me.

In the end it was Lennox that did a field job on my ribs, wrapping them gently and making me sit once more in Ratchet's cab.

"The sparklings can not stay here." Ironhide said and I turned a glare on him.

"They aren't going anywhere that I can't see them." I said coldly, my two mechlings climbing up into ratchets cab with my, curling into my side and lap.

"This decision does not involve you femme. I-" the black weapons specialist started but was cut off my Ratchet.

"Actually Ironhide, the decision for the sparklings to come with us does in fact involve her. Somehow she has developed a creator bond with them and separating them could do more harm than good. You don't want an angry femme creator on your hands, do you Ironhide?" I tilted my head slightly at the medics words and hummed softly.

Lennox was quick to step forward. "Well Miss? The safety of those to is up to you. Either stay here and be vulnerable or let the sparklings go with their kind and be safe."

It didn't take me long to find my answer. "well I think it's a no brainer. I want my mechlings to be safe, I want them to be with others like them. _BUT_! I won't let them go by themselves. I _am_ going with them. All of you will just have to deal with that." I nodded, happy with myself.

It was quiet for a while and I could hear Ironhide's engine growling unhappily.

"alright Miss, you may join the sparklings." And that was that. Ratchets words had sealed the deal. Now all I needed to do was convince my mom and pack a few things and then we can go. I told them so and they agreed to wait as Lennox help me out of Ratchets cab and into my house.

It had been hard convincing my mum and I might tell you that tale another time but right now I was happy that I could stay with my mechlings and nothing could ruin my mood now.


	5. authors note

alright people! this story is up for adoption! i cant think of what to do and i have lost my muse for this story! if you want to adopt this story PM me so i know who you are and if you do adopt this story, try not to give up like i did! i do want to see this story finished!

Scales


End file.
